Broken Leg, Broken Life
by Awakened Inferno
Summary: OC story. Fourteen year old Dawn, the laughing stock of the whole school, aspires to be a paramedic. But can the doctors and staff at Holby City E.D. help Dawn, or will she be driven to the edge?


**This is my first Casualty fanfic, and my first attempt at writing a fic for ages.**

**I will be making a few details up (Locations, etc), and characters may be a bit OOC.**

**Some OC's in this. Dawn is the main character, but Noah is mainly an OC that I can abuse. Muhahaha...**

***ahem* Anyways, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Holby Control to 3006, there's been an RTC on Foxfield Estate, two confirmed casualties, injuries currently unknown, over."

"3006 to Holby Control, we're on our way. ETA 5 minutes, over"

Jeff and Dixie jumped into the ambulance, and pulled out into the street, sirens blaring.

"Come on, Jeffery, you drive like my Grandma!" Dixie yelled from in the back.

"You drive then!" Jeff retored.

"Don't worry, I will!" Dixie shouted back.

The ambulance sped through narrow country lanes and various estates, untill they saw the lights on the police car.

"This is it, Dix" Jeff yelled into the back, before they both grabbed the medical kits and jumped out.

The scene was a mess. A young boy lying on the floor, a mangled bike about three feet away. A blue camper van with it's hazard lights on, a completely olbiterated windscreen, a mess of glass and blood.

Jeff ran over to the boy while a policeman explained what had happened to Dixie.

"Hello, there. I'm Jeff, and I'm a paramedic. Can you tell me your name?" Jeff used a reassuring tone, as he knew the boy would be scared.

"Noah..." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Alright then, Noah. Try and keep still for me. How old are you?" Jeff asked him.

"Fourteen" He coughed. "Dawn... I need to find her..." He coughed again, this time he became less responsive.

"Noah, can you hear me? Noah?" Jeff tried to elict a response from the boy, to no avail.

Meanwhile, Dixie ran over to the driver of the camper van, and checked for a pulse.

"It's not good. He's tachycardic" Dixie told the police officer next to her. "We need to get him to hospial now"

"Dix?" Jeff shouted. "Radio for backup!"

Dixie didn't answer back, but fished her raidio out of her pocket, and requested another ambulance.

The driver of the van then regained conciousness, and explained what happened to Dixie.

"A girl was cycling across the road. My accelerator got stuck, I couldn't stop. I hit the girl, and that boy ran out to help her, but he went straight under my car. I couldn't stop, so I slammed the handbrake on. That's all I remember. I swear it was an accident!" He started to hyperventilate.

"Alright, calm down now. Take deep breaths" Dixie told him. After he'd calmed down, he described the girl.

"Okay, thank you" Dixie told him.

"Hey, Dixie, do you recognise me?" He asked her.

Dixie took a long look at him, then a look of realisation spread over her face.

"Jay?..."

* * *

At the hospital, both Noah and Jay had been admitted. Jay was discharged two hours later, while Noah was still in resus.

Dylan walked over, recognising Noah.

"Hey, I think I know you. Do you live on the Foxfield Estate?" Dylan asked him.

"Yeah. Why do yo?" Noah asked back.

"Yes I do, Number 48" Dylan said to him.

"I don't think... Wait a minute! Are you that doctor guy?" Dylan nodded.

"Ha... I live at 47" Noah chuckled.

"I'm Dylan. Dr. Keogh." Dylan held out his hand. Noah shook it.

"Noah Trent. Nice to meet you" He smiled. Then his expression tured somber. "Dawn... She got hit. It was my fault..."

"I'll bring her here for you. Where is she?" Dylan asked him. Noah shook his head.

"I don't know. She ran off." Noah said, rather regretfully.

"What?" Dylan couldn't have looked more shocked if someone told him that he was pregnant. "I'll be back in a bit"

Dylan ran out, and forced Lloyd in to look after Noah.

"Dylan?" Lloyd shouted, but he had already left.

* * *

After about ten minutes of searching, Dylan was about to give up on finding Dawn, when he heard something.

_It's probably just an animal, but I'd better look anyway._ Dylan thought to himself.

He casually strolled over, untill he saw a shoe, He ran over, to find Dawn sitting there.

"Dawn?" Dylan yelled. Dawn turned around, but didn't say anything.

"I'm a doctor from Holby. Are you alright?" Dawn nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Dylan asked her. She shook her head.

"Sure, and I'm Daffy Duck" Dylan responded sarcastically.

Dawn got up, and started to limp away, but Dylan stopped her.

"Ok, how about you come this way instead" Dylan guided her over to his car. Dawn seemed a bit reluctant at first, but agreed after Dylan showed her proof that he was, in fact, a doctor.

"Only to see Noah..." She responded.

* * *

Noah was still badly hurt, but stable, so they let Dawn see him.

"Noah..." Dawn hugged him.

"I'm sorry, If I'd stayed with you, you wouldn't be this hurt..."

Noah released his grip on Dawn and smiled.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it" His smile faded. "Why did you run away?"

Dawn shook her head.

"It was the bullies, wasn't it" Noah said, rather than asking. "You've got to stand up for yourself".

A smile flickered over Dawn's face. "Thanks"

"No problem"

Then, the bully walked in, a smirk across his face and a knife in his hand.

Dawn promptly ran off, through a maze of corridoors and into the basement.

She slowed to a walk, and sat down on the floor, to nurse her bad ankle.

"Why me?" She said to herself. Then she dug a flipknife out of her pocket, and placed it's cold blade against her wrist. It was her her coping mechanism.

Somebody abruptly stopped her by placing their hand onto the hand with the blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dawn looked up to see a doctor, who took the knife from her hand.

He sat down next to her. "I'm Dr. Kent. What's your name?"

"Dawn" she reluctantly told him.

"Should you be down here?" Tom asked her.

She got up, but a wave of pain from her ankle forced her to sit back down.

The awkward silence was broken when Dawn fell to the floor, out cold.

* * *

**Please Please Please review :)**


End file.
